


Maybe in another life

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Otro lado del espejo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Derek delante de él seguía manteniendo el contacto en su hombro y pecho, y su mirada expresaba intimidad, cariño y preocupación, cosas que normalmente no estaban. Definitivamente era un sueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe in another life

**Author's Note:**

> Desde hace mucho tenía en mente algo así, no esta muy bien manejado pero buee...  
> Me gusto y escribirlo fue una descarga de sentimientos que aun no supero u.u, espero les guste y no olviden agradecer a Amy por ayudarme a que no se vea tan feo :D. Muchas gracias a ella y su gran beteo <3 <3.

Stiles miro sus manos, pálidas y frías antes de dirigir su mirada hacía él, la neblina difuminándose de su vista.

-Hey, Stiles- llamó Derek, apretando la mano que tenía sobre su hombro para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

Los parpados le pesaban y el nudo en la garganta crecía conforme miraba más esos ojos verdes. El cálido tacto de la palma de Derek contra su hombro solo le hundía más, él sabía que solo era un sueño, solo…solo un sueño más, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirlo real, tan real que Derek se estaba inclinando para pegar sus frentes después de haberse acuclillado frente a él.

-No-mascullo entre un jadeo amenazando en volverse sollozo. Derek abrió los ojos conmocionado ante las emociones que desprendía Stiles, amargura y acidez inundando su nariz.

-Stiles, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado colocando la mano libre sobre el pecho de Stiles, justo donde su corazón latía velozmente. La sorpresa de Stiles ante ese toque solo aumento la incredulidad sobre todo.

Hasta donde Stiles recordaba hace unos minutos estaba  con Derek, que le miraba con indiferencia mientras las palabras afiladas abandonaban sus labios. Y ahora parecía que había cambiado de opinión que había dejado toda su vida para estar con él, como si nada de lo que había dicho antes tuviera peso en ese momento ni en el futuro cercano.

Pero aun así todo retumbaba en su memoria tan frescamente que aún le escocia la piel.

“ _Seré padre y me mantendré alejado de la manada_ ”

¿Por qué ahora no sabía cuál versión era la real?, si esta o aquella donde Derek tomaba la mano de otra persona, la mano de otra ** _castaña_**.

El Derek delante de él seguía manteniendo el contacto en su hombro y pecho, y su mirada expresaba intimidad, cariño y preocupación, cosas que normalmente no estaban. Definitivamente era un sueño.

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al escuchar esa palabra.-Hey Stiles- pronunció más alarmado Derek tomando con ambas manos el rostro del castaño, Stiles no puedo más y su cara se mojó de tantas emociones frustradas y contenidas, permitiéndose sentir el tacto de Derek contra su piel, la calidez de sus palmas contra sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas con sus pulgares y depositando pequeños besos sobre sus labios partidos y salados.

El hueco dentro del pecho de Stiles se hizo más grande y Derek comprendió que algo ya no estaba bien, Stiles jamás se desmoronaba de esa forma sin decirle porque.

-Te amo- musito Stiles y Derek sonrió diminuto antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de Stiles y acariciar su cuello con la punta de los dedos.

-Yo también te amo bebé- regreso el moreno esperando así calmar los sollozos de su novio, pero todo lo contrario, Stiles lloro sonoramente lanzándose a enroscar sus brazos en el cuello de Derek, escondiendo al cabeza en su hombro mientras el moreno aun confuso le sostenía con ambos brazos en su espalda. –Stiles, me preocupas, ¿Qué pasa?- insistió Derek contra su oído.

-Tu…tú estabas con ella…tu no me amabas…tu no me amas- respondió entre lloriqueos Stiles, aferrándose con más fuerza a Derek.

-Stiles, ¿Qué dices?, yo te amo, claro que te amo, no entiendo de que estas hablando- reclamo Derek intentando ver el rostro del castaño, pero Stiles no estaba dispuesto a salir de sus escondite, así que lo dijo, le hablo a este Derek de lo que era su vida real. Le hablo sobre que nunca fueron amigos pero que aun así él se había enamorado de él y le hablo de ella, de su relación y de su paternidad.

Derek no identificó saltos en los latidos y supo más por el dolor que emanaba Stiles, que era cierto, en alguna parte del espejo ellos no estaban juntos, y cuando pregunto qué había pasado para que él estuviera ahí, Stiles solo miro sus muñecas y todo cobro sentido.

Derek había despertado junto a Stiles, su novio desde hace tres años, y en cuanto lo sintió removerse a su lado esa mañana, un olor diferente le acompañaba. Tras muchas preguntas, Derek descubrió que su Stiles seguía siendo su Stiles pero con memorias del otro de un universo alterno donde no estaban juntos.

Si Stiles no supiera lo que había ocurrido antes de cruzar la línea seguiría pensando que era un sueño, pero cuando Derek le aseguro que todo esto era realidad y existía, Stiles comprendió que funciono, el sacrificio que había hecho había funcionado y ahora estaba en ese otro lugar con Derek a su lado amándole como él lo amaba. En este lado no había **_otra_** , no había amigos mentirosos ni padres abusadores, en este lado Stiles no tenía cicatrices y Derek le amaba.

Ahora se sentía completo, sentía que era lo correcto. Este era su verdadero hogar y este era el verdadero Stiles.

-Escúchame amor- pidió Derek sujetando sus muñecas y besándolas con devoción, Stiles asintió aun con los ojos y el rostro rojo y húmedo.-Yo siempre te amare, en este o en otro universo, mundo, espejo, como le quieras llamar, pero yo siempre te amare y esperare por ti, no importa cuántas vidas pasemos, nosotros estaremos juntos- prometió inclinándose para besar la frente del castaño, que con un estremecimiento murmuro un “si” antes de que Derek lo tomara completamente en brazos y refugiara de los malos recuerdos.

Muy en su interior dolía, Derek le creía porque él también había estado ahí, él pudo ver con los ojos de otro como Stiles sufría, él pudo ser quien no amaba a Stiles, pero sí a quien en este mundo había sido una asesina. Y el vació de saber que en otro lugar lejos de ahí había un Derek que no amaba a Stiles o un Stiles que no amaba a un Derek era lacerante. No concebía una vida sin Stiles, no quería que otro sufriera lo que habían sufrido, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, así que en esta vida, en este mundo él iba a amar y darle todo a SU Stiles, porque quizás en otra vida ni siquiera se conocieran.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusto y quieren ayudara la noble causa del escritor dejen sus kudos y comentarios xD jajaja, Nah, Espero si les haya gustado y tengan un muy bonito fin de semana, besotes :D


End file.
